Messed up Adventure
by Sricker484200
Summary: believe it or not this was a dream i had one night. idk why i had it but its a pretty insane adventure. some sex involved


Present time:  
im currently running round the national museum in washington dc trying 2 avoid my brother who has been looking for me after i misteriously disapeared from the camp.  
Mike: *calls* Stephen where are you?  
*gets no response*  
Mike: Uug where the hell could he be? I saw him head this directon i run into the bathroom and watch him disapear round the corner. Since i was in the bathroom i figured why not use the restroom while i was there. While walking 2 the stall i saw 2 guys in a stall fucking each other and the guy doin the fucking was doin a very good job. u could hear the moans echo though the bathroom and noone seemed 2 care. i walked into the stall next 2 them and while goin 2 the restroom i was getting more distracted listening 2 them fucking each other so i ended up masterbating while listening. the guy getting fucked was looking at the other stall and saw me masterbating and grinned then whispered something 2 the person fucking him. after it was all said and done i was still masterbating and they left the stall and began 2 walk out of the restroom. i watched as they left bathroom and i thought they wouldnt be coming back. However i was very much wrong! The guy who was getting fucked came back into the bathroom cause he had forgotten something and he seen me coming out of the stall sweating.  
Guy: Did you enjoy the show?  
Stephen: Ya it was entertaining! It had me goin really well 2. Its a shame u guys had 2 end while i was in my mood and i still am but i need 2 get goin...  
The guy stopped me mid-sentance and pushed me back into the bathroom stall. I was stunned but i had a feeling wat was goin 2 happen. however when he pushed me back into the stall the door broke off and i panicked trying 2 put it back 2gether. I had 2 bend over 2 grab the screwes that came off the door and while i was bent over he had stuck his cock in my ass. Naturally i jumped and almost dropped the screwes. he helped me put them back on the door and hung the door back where it was and noone could tell the difference. then pushed me against the wall and fucked me 4 a good 30 min.  
After that was all said and done we were both laying on the floor breathing heavy. he was really worn down after the previous guy had fucked him but somehow managed 2 keep some energy.  
Guy: Did you enjoy?  
Stephen: *still breathing hard* ya...  
b4 both of us got off the floor he leaned foward and kissed me and i rubbed him down the back. we both got up and exited the bathroom. after i had left the bathroom the security guard from the camp had both of us handcuffed and send back 2 the camp. while we were handcuffed i saw the name of the guy on the back of his jacket. Harrison Wolf. it was pretty shocking when i found out that he was also running away from the camp. When we both got back 2 the camp my brother hugged me.  
Mike: Where the hell were ya? I was worried sick!  
Stephen: Trying 2 get the hell away from this camp. if you hadnt followed me id still be away from this hell whole!  
The guy who was captured with me gave me a look and ran off.  
now i kno your probably wondering wtf? how the hell does this make sense and how the hell did u end up at the camp in the first place. Belive me i was wondering the same thing. when i woke up and went 2 restroom early in the fucking morning. That was only part one of the story.  
Flashback 5 Days ago:  
Me and mike had just arrived at the camp after mom had dropped us off. we both didnt wanna go cause it was a church camp but she said it would do us some good. At first the camp seemed ok but after a few hours it got really boring really quickly. Meals where like home but they didnt taste the same. the spagetti had onions in it *YUCK*  
the pizza had mushroom on it *we both threw up* and the icecream was mint *which i got an illergic reaction 2 it* the beds were hard as fuck they almost felt like cement Stephen: how the hell are we supposed 2 live like this for an entire week?  
Another Camper: O its not so bad when u get used 2 it. its actually quite nice being away from home.  
Mike: This a year round camp?  
Camper: ya but noone stays more than a week cause it gets so lonely being away from home. Or at least thats how the rumors go Stephen and Mike: Rumors? Wat Rumors?  
Camper: Well according 2 rumor. theres a hidden base under this camp and anyone who finds it ends up missing along with all of their things and relatives even if they hadnt seen it.  
Stephen: Wats your name anyway since we are gonna be roomies Wolf: Wolf...Harrison Wolf Mike: Nice 2 meet ya. Im mike and this is my little brother stephen but his friends call him steve Wolf: Nice 2 meet both of ya.  
just as the 3 of us were gettin settled in and comunnicating about everything else the camp warden came into the room and told us 2 keep it down cause it was past bedtime and if we wanted 2 stay up we had 2 keep our voices down. Mike and Wolf had gone 2 bed but i couldnt sleep. After bout an hour i was tired enough 2 actually fall asleep. Next morning the breakfast was awsome! Ham, Eggs, bacon and everything else morning wise u could name. After everyone had eaten rolecount was done and wolf our roomie was missing from the camp. the guards searched everywhere for him and couldnt find him anywhere. 2 days had gone by and noone in the camp had seen or heard from him. even his stuff wasnt in the cabin anymore.  
Stephen: im beginning 2 wonder if wat Wolf said was true Mike: if it is i wouldnt go anywhere near it. neither should u Stephen: i dont plan on it, but its weird that after he mentions that underground base he ends up missing.  
Mike: Ya...its weird yes but we dont need 2 put things in places it doesnt need 2 be. Promise me you wont go looking for him?  
Mike knew i had a knack 4 exploring which is why he was warning me not 2 go looking for him. however my curiosity was 2 much for me not 2. after the warden had told me and mike it was time for bed. i lay'd down and pretended 2 sleep i waited like an hour and got out of bed and gor dressed. while i was walking away from cot mike grabbed me Mike: YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF DOIN WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!  
Stephen: wat goin 2 restroom? uh...ya! i gotta go badly and im not walking out there half dressed Mike: ok but u better come right back here Stephen: relax ill be gone 15 min tops i walk out of the cabin and feel the cool summer air on my skin. I had ran 2 restroom getting stopped by a guard Guard: where you goin this late at night?  
Stephen: im goin 2 the restroom.  
Guard: ok. run there and go straight back 2 ur cabin. After wolfs disapearence we dont need another.  
Stephen: ill be carful. thanks for the tip the guard nods and continues his traveling. i walked 2 the restroom cause after he spooked me like that i needed 2 go. and as i was walking back 2 the cabin i heard voices coming from the food tent. naturally my curiosity got the best of me and i went 2 look. I peared though the window and saw wat i never thought id see ever. the guard i was talking 2 was gettin eaten alive by the warden and another guard. I screamed and the warden saw me.  
Warden: *covered in blood* Get him! we cant let the other campers kno wat happened I took off into the forest running past every tree i could find so they couldnt catch me. they were chasing after me but they lost me bout half a mile away from camp.  
Guard: Should we continue 2 chase?  
Warden: *grins* no... he'll come back after we send his brother 2 find him Both of them laugh and walk back 2 camp. After a half hour of running my heart was pounding and i couldnt keep moving. I stopped 2 take a breath Stephen: *thinking* now wat do i do? if i come back they will go after me next.  
After 2 days of getting away from the camp i found myself in washington dc the u.s capital. i knew i was safe there cause the city is huge and noone would bother looking for me. just when i thought things were starting 2 get better i saw my brother standing in the crowd Mike: STEPHEN! There you are!  
Stephen: Leave me alone mike! Get away from me!  
Mike: Stephen everyone is worried sick. they told us wat happened the following morning and i offered 2 go look for ya. cmon lets go back 2 the camp Stephen: im not goin back 2 that camp! you dont kno wat ive seen!  
Mike: *walks towards me* steve that rediculous! sure the food is bad but theres nothing dangerous in that camp Stephen: *backs up* GET AWAY FROM ME!  
i dart off with mike in hot pursuit. i run 2 the national library trying 2 avoid him.  
Present time yet again:  
After returing back 2 the camp. i tried figurin out wat happened 2 wolf and why he kept runnin from me everytime he saw me. the warden and the guard i saw that one night kept a close eye on me from there on 2 make sure i didnt explote their secret. it was lunch that day and wolf sat next 2 me. i didnt make any movement i pretended he wasnt there so he wouldnt take off on me when i asked wat happened. we were the only 2 at the table when he started talking 2 me Wolf: im sry i shouldnt of gotten ya dragged back here... i saw wat you saw Stephen: Guard getting eaten?  
Wolf: Ya... and i apologize for the time in the museum Stephen: why? that was fun? why apologize?  
Wolf: *smiles* so wat do we do about the 2 baffons? they watching us like hawks I look up and sure enough tye are watching us 2 make sure i didnt try anything.  
Stephen: not much we can do tbh. just let it mellow out. i mean me and mike leave tomorrow 2 go back home.  
Wolf: i dont leave for 2 more days. i dont want ya 2 leave just yet. i wanna have more time with ya Stephen: well where do u live? i can come visit?  
Wolf: *writes down address on palm of my hand* make sure u dont lose that Stephen: *smirks* i dont plan on it While we keep talking the warden comes up behind us Warden: Stephen i need 2 speak 2 ya for a minute Stephen: *gulps*  
I look at wolf and he just nods as his way of saying go ahead. i hesitantly get up and walk behind him 2 his cabin where i saw the carnage of that poor guard still on the floor.  
Warden: Now i kno u saw that a few days ago. and i plan on still letting you and ur brother leave. however if u say anything 2 anyone about this. ill make sure this happens 2 u and your little boyfriend.  
I try and look puzzled trying 2 figure out what he means Warden: wat you didnt think i saw the way u 2 were staring at eatch other? u keep my secret and ill spare yours and ur bf Stephen: *sighs and continues 2 shake pretty badly* ok u got a deal *holds hand out and him and the warden shake on it*  
i walk back 2 the camp and wolf was gone from the table. i look at the guard and he points 2 the way wolf went and i tracked him down. i saw him skipping rocks by the waterside and went and joined him Wolf: surprised u made it back. i thought u were done 4. anyway wat did he want Stephen: We keep his secret and he keeps ours and lets us live Wolf: i dont like that kind of agreement but if it will keep us alive then so be it. im just glad i get 2 spend rest of my life with ya Wolf drops the rocks and looks right at me and kisses me enbracing me while doin so. then we end up having sex on the beach but it was solid rock so it was a little harder than thought of. the warden looked at us and smiled and told the guards 2 give us some privacy. the next day my things were packed and so were mikes and it was time for us 2 go. Wolf walked up 2 me and gave me and mike a hug. while he was hugging me i gave him a paper with my number on it.  
Stephen: *whispered*Call me when u get home Wolf: *whipsered back* Count on it!  
We stop hugging and i get into moms car.  
Mom: So... anything interesting happen while u were camping?  
Stephen and Mike: *looks at each other and nods* nope! just fun!  
Mom: you wanna come back next year?  
Stephen: i think that was enough 4 us for a few yrs. we exausted me and wolf look at each other and he waves. me and mike both wave at the other campers and the guards and warden. they gave me a "special" farewell since i knew their secret and vowed 2 keep it. The car drove into the sunset and we had a wonderful time goin home. 


End file.
